The invention relates to a card made from a combination of at least two layers of unplasticized PVC film that are bonded together by the application of pressure.
Cards of this kind are in use as identity and cheque cards. The different layers they incorporate are necessary in order to make the cards highly forgery-proof. Unplasticized PVC film has proved to be a very advantageous material for the individual layers because of its resistance. However, if several such layers of film are bonded together by pressure application, which is necessary to make them forgery-proof, the whole of the card often breaks if it is subjected to even minimal mechanical stresses, particularly at low temperatures.